The theme of the overall program focuses on development of a broad spectrum vaccine technology process employing immunoinformatics tools for epitope prediction. Many of the processes and procedures to be employed by projects within the program employ human leucocytes, HLA transgenic mice, and assays for characterization of cell mediated immune responses to verify the in silico predictions and to analyze immune responses engendered by vaccine candidates. This cell mediated immunity scientific core is designed to provide the equipment, staffing, and capabilities required to support these verification processes and analyses. All research and technology development projects within the program specify that some or all of the resources provided by this core will be employed by each project. The core capabilities and infrastructure provided by this core will include the following: 1) Flow cytometric and cytokine bead analysis 2) ELISpot assay analysis 3) Human leucocyte cryopreservation and short term storage 4) Insuring program access to required HLA transgenic mice through support of HLA transgenic murine breeding colony at Taconic Farms